minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Tsunami
Author’s note This may not seem like a Minecraft pasta, but it is, it’s Just hard to tell if it is or not. This is also more like a drama pasta than a creepypasta. And please give me feedback Prologue The waves were calming, tranquilizing, you could fall asleep. I was being chased. By a person I never knew. A person with a heart of ice. I wondered, "Why was he chasing me?" I never did anything to him. The last thing I remember was a thump on my head, the person caught up to me, and he was never to be seen again. The Zombie Apocalypse He darted into his house, slammed the door, and took a whiff of air. He sat down. He took off his nearly shattered armor and put it on his armor stand, the growling of the zombies started to rise as the banging on the door grew stronger. He was lucky he had an iron door. He coughed and wheezed and munched on his steak. He witnessed many people from the village transform into zombies. They all were corrupted by the zombies. He sat on his bed and flung backward, thinking of the many people who died trying to save the village. He thought about it, why was he alive? He was a coward, he tried to help but instead, he rushed into his house. Josh and his best friend Miles has been zombified and he didn't have the courage to help them, he regretted his choice. The bashing on his door started to get louder as they tried to destroy the walls as well. He really wanted to be safe. He didn't deserve to be alive he thought. His name was Neptune. The name of the God of the sea, Neptune. I guess this is a dream, a nightmare that will haunt the rest of my life. This never happened. Please let me wake up from this torment… The Sea He woke up, his armor shattered overnight. It wasn't a dream or a hallucination. It was real, everyone he loved was all gone. He walked, ashamed of his actions. He wandered past the village near his house. Everything was barren and empty. Only a few villagers remained. One spotted Neptune and came over. "Hey, Neptune!" she said, "You must be one of the few warriors that helped the village?" Neptune blushed, as his name made it sound ironic, he acted nothing like a God. And he wasn't brave enough to fight the zombies. "No," He blurted, "I cowered instead of helping" Her eyes widened and she blinked at him. He could tell this is going to get awkward, so he said goodbye and rushed off to the big sea. He never imagined the Big sea to be so green. He always saw it blue and pretty boring. Only the fish there were invigorating. But it was strange to look at the greenish sea. It was like staring into an ender pearl. He always went to the sea daily to fish. But when he lobbed the bait into the water, absolutely no fish bit it for a long time. He scanned the sea very thoroughly and no fish. He thought maybe green water means no fish. He heard something in the distance and looked. A man was in his sight, but there was a little fog so he couldn't see him well. He concluded that he should stroll over there to get a closer look at the man. But the man only ran away right when he stood up. "Well, that's creepy," Neptune said. Place of the Tallest tree He took a stroll around the area, making sure the man was not following or stalking him. He went into the forest where the lumberjacks were. Chopping the wood swiftly and smoothly as he walked by. He waved at them and they waved back. He almost tripped and saved himself by getting up. As he went, he went into the deep ends of the forest, hoping a lake would be nearby. As he walked through the dense forest, he felt the calm sensation of the forest every step he made. He heard that no one usually looked in the deepest ends of the forest. He usually walked through this part of the forest as a daily routine. It hasn't changed a bit. But he always longed to discover a lake so he can fish, it was like a hobby for him. "This is very tranquilizing," Neptune said, "Even after that attack it's very calm here." He never found a lake in this part of the forest before, but it always seemed that there was a body of water nearby. He never liked the idea of finding a small oasis in the desert or a small pond. It seemed like this is the only way to calm his mind from the nightmarish event the night before. He went to a remote location where a giant tree was found. He never told anyone about this beautiful place as it shimmered with a green glow. He never found any other place as pretty as this place. He lies down on the pappy grass as the sunlight covered him as if he were wearing blankets. In the serene part of the forest, he can hear the birds chirping, the sound of leaves blowing, and the voice of a man. The Promise He ignored it and relaxed, even though he heard something about agony and death. But he never actually dared to go and see what's happening. The voice was very raspy and deep. He shivered at the thought of how he saw a man in the distance while he was fishing. Imagining about the man's face. Theorizing what the man will do to him as he sat up. It was almost night as he went into the direction of his home. He walked past a few short tree stumps, knowing where to go, he went right. He was at his house in no time. "HEY COWARDLY GUY!" Someone mocked him from behind, "I heard you ran away from those zombies, huh?" "Well if you got attacked by a million zombies, you would've done the same thing, bonehead!" He shot back That shut him up. Neptune knew that he didn't do anything since he never saw anything like this jerk. But he kept ambling to his house anyway. Knowing he had nothing to worry about in his farm, he had stocked up a lot of food for his animals so he didn't worry about it much. He came home. Neptune took out his hammer and his spare iron ore. He stood in front of the burning coal as the heat blasted into his face. He only smelted enough to have a new sword, chest plate, and boots. He tested his hammer before working. It didn't break. He then took the iron out of the furnace and started forging a sword. The loud, familiar clanging of his hammer resonated in his home. As he finished forging, He came outside with his armor in his inventory. Healing potions, swiftness potions, an iron sword along with 2 backup wooden swords. He was ready. "This zombie invasion will not last any longer," He vowed, "I will not back out of this fight. I won't be a coward." End of the Zombies Neptune dashed out of the house as the zombies marched out of the forest. Their eyes were as black as the night sky itself. The smell of rotten flesh was faint as the zombies approached. He was scared, but he had enough courage not to back down. A fire was burning in his heart as the zombies moved in sluggishly. He readied his sword and charged. A few people in full armor charged out of the village as the zombies surrounded the peaceful village. He could see a villager throwing weakness potions at the zombies. But there weren’t enough to handle all of them. Instantly, a few traps opened underneath the zombies as they opened simultaneously and the zombies dropped in. He slashed the first zombie to come to his house as the blood sprayed all over his armor. Neptune stabbed its face as it dies. He stood in front of the rest of the zombies. He brandished his wooden sword and he threw it into a zombie’s face, killing it instantly. He grabbed the sword out and stabbed the other zombies in a heartbeat. As the zombies kept advanced into his house and the village, he kept fighting. But he was starting to get tired as he broke a sweat. The blood was dripping from his sword as he fought. He drank a swiftness potion and eliminated all of the zombies near him. He looked at his inventory as one of his wooden swords broke and his iron sword was extremely damaged. He inhaled but regretted immediately as the stench of the zombies slipped into his nose. Neptune rushed into his house as he grabbed his extra iron ingots and made a new sword. He went to the village to see a cluster of zombies were in it. His armor was harmed but can still be used. He went to the entrance as ten zombies were guarding the place. He found a few arrows in his surroundings. The ten zombies began growling as they spotted Neptune. He saw some of them carrying shimmering swords. Enchanted swords, '' Neptune thought, ''this is going to be harder than I imagined. He dashed toward them and one zombie slashed, with more accuracy than he hoped. He dodged quickly as he snatched an arrow on the ground and stabbed it into the heart of the beast. He attacked with towering rage as his sword transpierced the zombies and destroyed them. Seven more to go. He heard a bugle blast from the village as the zombies hit his chest plate, leaving a dent. He did a roundhouse kick into the zombie's face, knocking it into three other zombies. One of them apparently dying because it stabbed its teammate. Six more. He used an arrow from the ground and threw it into a green beast, it felt like they were staring into his soul as they shuffled towards him. One zombie slashed its sword straight into Neptune‘s head. As he blocked the attack, he used his leftover wooden sword as he stabbed it into the zombie. The sword broke as he used it and went back to using his regular iron sword with bloodstains on it. He slashed the 2 leftover beasts. Killing them. Three more, or maybe not. He instantly throws an arrow to distract the other zombies as he ran into the village. He found many lifeless bodies of both humans and zombies as he walked in. Neptune found a person with an entire slash mark through his armor and went straight into his flesh. He saw a few people laying down, hurt as they were dying slowly. Poor warriors, fighting for our village. he gave them healing potions as he walked into the center. There, he saw many people and zombies attacking each other. There were fire and dust everywhere and he couldn’t see a thing. But, he could’ve sworn there was a scarred man behind the carnage. Man of Your Nightmares Neptune felt it. That same feeling before he ran away into his house. Scared? Disturbed? Maybe even super terrified? He stood there, as zombies began shuffling toward him. He did a spin attack and saw the zombies have pieces of armor. The zombies collapsed, with arrows lodged in their faces. He found a piece of TNT nearby as someone lit it and he ran into the ruins of the village for shelter. The zombies exploded. They were all gone. The apocalypse was over. No one else has to die. Cheers blasted from the village as he saw everyone shouting "VICTORY" in unison. He soon joined in as everything was done. His armor had cracked and it fell to pieces. His boots were nothing but little shards of iron. His old sword shattered and the new one was worn out. But he survived. Almost everyone did too. Neptune was exhausted and he had cramps and bloodstains all over his tired arms. He also had a number of cuts on his exposed parts. He went to the priest as the dazzling sunrise happened. The sun was bright and he saw the destruction this has caused. Neptune bought some healing potions and he chugged down one of them. Neptune steadily walked to his house, not even thinking about the man during the last moments of the apocalypse. He wouldn't believe it. He SURVIVED! He opened the door to his house as he slammed the door and plopped in bed. It wasn't long before Neptune went to sleep. "Hey Neptune!" A familiar voice called, "What are you still doing in bed? being a sleepy guy?" He Realized this was Miles' voice, but how? "Miles," another voice said, "you know he always sleeps in" "five more minutes" His voice muttered "I wanna sleep" This wasn't a dream more than a memory, this was the morning on the day of the first wave of the zombies. Where they went to the sea to catch fish. Where Josh and Miles died painful deaths. Neptune was mortified. He failed them. "NEPTUNE," the voice that called him up screamed, practically in his ear. "WAKE UP!!!! IT'S TIME TO GO FISHING!" Neptune shot up as he began to pack up his things. In a few minutes, He was ready to go. "Ha!" Miles said "I told you that would work Josh! Neptune always waked up after he hears the word fishing!" "Alright," Josh muttered "You win. They walked toward the old tree stumps. They approached the sea. When it was still blue and boring but had a load of fish. They set up a little tent so they can take breaks. "Miles should do the work," Josh said, lazily "I'm gonna go fishing." "Stop being a lazy bottom," Neptune said, "you're always like that" "Yeah," Miles said, "more hands means fast work." "That doesn't make any sense Miles." Josh replied "Just help us out willya?" Miles asked. "Fine" Josh moaned. They got the bait and they fished a few fish. Neptune threw the line into the ocean first as Miles and Josh followed. Neptune heard a whizz as the lines were in the air. He saw a man in the distance, standing in the trees with an eerie stance. *knock knock* Neptune woke up as someone knocked on the door. He answered it as he saw it. A man with a 12-inch scar on his face. He looked so badly damaged. He felt a glimmer of recognition as Neptune examined him. "Hello," the man said, in a raspy voice. "Neptune." Neptune was caught off guard as the man said his name. How can a complete stranger he never met before know his name? And what does he want? "Who are…" Neptune started. "You don't want to know." The man interrupted. It wasn't long before the man quickly grabbed Neptune's sword lying against the wall and tried to kill him. Neptune's reflexes made him fall back onto his bed. He ricocheted from the bed and tackled the man. "You are useless," The man said as he kicked Neptune off, "you were the coward. You ran away from the Apocalypse. letting everyone die." Those words made him freeze. Even after he helped end the zombie apocalypse, those words scarred him for life. All of his nightmares were about this moment. If someone Neptune knew said it, it would make him flinch. But if he heard it from a complete stranger, it would make his heart sink. The man stabbed his stomach. Neptune fell back. Tears formed in his eyes. He was too hurt to stand up. He remembered running away from the ZA. The man threw the sword aside. Neptune tried to reach for his sword, clutching his wound. But the man stepped on it. causing it to bleed more. He snatched the sword and hurled the sword to the man. Stabbing his heart. The man started to fall down. He collapsed. "HELP," Neptune screamed, "PLEASE HELP!" He faltered as his eyes were very heavy. He passed out. The last thing he remembered was a nurse carrying him to the village. The Call of the Tsunami Neptune woke up abruptly as he saw a bandage on his stomach. He observed the area as he got up. He sauntered to the door and opened it. The village was getting rebuilt. The nurse saw him and irately told him to go back to the room and rest. The nurse was very busy so she was a little cranky from all of the injured patients. But she had to help them heal. He saw black bags under her eyes. He went into his bed and lay down. Neptune closed his eyes slowly as he drifted off to sleep. "I caught one!" Miles voice exclaimed, "I think its a clownfish!" "More like a salmon, Miles" Josh chuckled. " good guess though." "It's great to see you not gloomy Josh," I knew you liked fishing." Josh looked away as he continued fishing. It wasn't long until the group caught at least 32 fish. Miles caught a lot of fish. He boasted about his catches. It wasn't long until the night turned into cheering and fun. As noon came, everyone went home. Neptune yawned and he yanked his red blanket over his head. The light went through his closed eyes, he was very sleepy. The nurse arrived at the room and told Neptune he can go. Neptune stood up and walked to the woods. Neptune felt the dazzling sun in his face as it escalated into the sky. The horizon was quite a sight, he walked toward the sea as the winds howled. It was a little chilly. This was the coldest morning he experienced. He found the lumberjack's chopping area. The place was just tree stumps here and there. Axes and other chopping tools were everywhere as he strolled through the area. Neptune eventually arrived at the sea coast. The waves swayed up and down. The sounds were as tranquilizing as a lullaby. The sand merged into his footsteps as he walked. The blocky world was safe once again. Fish were swimming swiftly in the ocean as the light from what seemed to be an underwater temple was in sight. Neptune closed his eyes and he lies down on the soft sand. It felt good to be stationed near the water. What happened next shocked him very much. The waves stopped. He heard a distant rumbling sound as the shimmering water starting to shake. The water retreated into the ocean as the deep ocean castle was revealed. He saw it. In the distance, a very large body of water was coming to the shore. The air was full of a thundering noise as the ground oscillated quickly. He started to run away and almost tripped. The water started to get onto the shore. Neptune screamed to make everyone know there was a tsunami coming. The tsunami roared something that sounded like: Now you get punishment and this is what you deserve. Everything happened at once. The water caught up to him as he fell and hit his head on the tree. He heard the villagers evacuating the village. His body thumped onto several trees and buildings as the flesh on his arm was cut open by a branch. He went unconscious. Stranded Neptune came to and he was stuck in ice. He managed to thaw one of his arms. He looked at it, a big scar. It wasn't bleeding, but it did hurt. He breathed on the ice as it quickly dissolved into cold water, he finally got out of the ice as he took a step forward. Water and ice and darkness. The stars were more visible than before. It looked like the ice biome except with no snow and ground. His body was still numb. He was now stranded on a blocky iceberg. The place was colder than he imagined. He sat down. He was a lone wolf now. ''Was this my punishment? '' He thought, ''If so, why did I deserve this? I tried to help. I helped end the apocalypse. '' But then, Neptune's brain started flaming him back. ''You were useless the whole entire time. You left your friends to die. ''His brain said, in a voice much like the man. Tears streamed down his eyes as Neptune realized where he was. In another world. There was no one to talk to, no one to play with, no one to train with. And worst of all, no one to love. He was now a lone entity on an iceberg in the vast ocean, not knowing how or why he got there. He was done. Alone. Ironic, yes, on the planet of Neptune. Epilogue The man was standing in front of him. The man's eyes were dark as the space of the night. I sat there, helpless as the man started to pace around him. I couldn't move. I was stuck. The man was not a regular man. perhaps he was the devil himself. But we would never know. Unless he turns to dust. As the man disappeared into the darkness, I was surrounded by darkness. alone. terrified. My blood was rushing and my heart beat out of my chest. I felt something engulf me Now I was a soul, invisible to the naked eye.Category:Dragon981 Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas